The Shadow Lord
category:MissionsShadow Lord, The de:San d'Oria-Mission 5-2 |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough * Again just like with 5-1, you must either be on mission 5-2 or have done this mission with your current nation to be allowed to enter the fight. * After completing 5-1, you will need roughly 3 stacks of crystals worth of Rank points before you can get 5-2. **Alternatively, you can repeat Mission 1-2 (Bat Hunt) six (6) times to gain access to this mission. **If you have previously accepted the quest Under Oath, you will be unable to speak to Trion about the mission. You must complete the first portion of Under Oath that involves talking to various people in Southern San d'Oria. * After accepting this mission, speak to Halver and then to Prince Trion for a cutscene. *Form a full level 50+ party and travel to Xarcabard and on to Castle Zvahl Baileys. :*You do not need a full party, if you bring players at or near level 75. It's recommended to at least have a melee fighter and a mage, however. :* Note: there is no cutscene upon entering Castle Zvahl Baileys or Castle Zvahl Keep. The next cutscene is when you start the fight. *Upon zoning into Castle Zvahl Baileys, go straight until you encounter the first intersection and make a left. Go down a small flight of stairs and then turn right and follow the left wall and you will enter the Beastmen section of the castle, finding Orcs first. *Go through the area by going left, then turning a sharp right to go up the stairs. Stay on the upper area and move right. You will start to see Yagudo. Continue forward, and, keeping to the upper area, make your way to the right. You will find Quadav in this corner. Do not continue on to the Goblin area. When you reach the Quadav, keep going straight, and go down the stairs. Head to the right, and try to make your way south, towards the center of the room. You should enter a room, and find the pathway that leads west, to the zone for Castle Zvahl Keep. *Once you enter Castle Zvahl Keep, you will have to open several gates, very often in front of mobs that detect on sight. *You will encounter a series of teleport devices. These devices will cancel the Invisible effect after they are used. Once you use the last device, run to the west exit of the map where you will find a zoneline to the Throne Room. *When ready, gather in front of the door. When you enter, a cutscene will happen and the fight begins: :*This fight is level capped at level 75, which means buffs will wear upon entry. :*You have 30 minutes to complete this battlefield event. :*The Shadow Lord does not attack until you approach, so cast the prefight buffs before getting closer. :*The Shadow Lord has 2 phases: ::*In the first phase, he alternates between physical and magic immunity. He has magic immunity until around 50% HP, then starts to switch to physical. From this point he will switch about every 5 minutes or 1000 damage. ::*When he's immune to magical damage (his magic stance), he will mainly cast BLM spells such as elemental debuffs and tier 2 AoE nukes. He also has a weaponskill, Dark Nova (AoE dark damage). :::* Dark Nova seems to indicate that he will switch to melee stance very soon, after casting a spell or two. So use your TP quickly. ::*When he's immune to physical damage (his melee stance), he uses a variety of weaponskills: Giga Slash, Kick Back, Umbra Smash. Mages should start dealing magical damage during this stance. Monks can use Formless Strikes to bypass the immunity. :*After the first phase is defeated, a brief cutscene will occur as he switches to phase two. He will immediately attack after this cutscene, so there's no time for rest. ::*In this phase, the Shadow Lord will do nothing but his Implosion attack. This attack hits everyone in the battlefield, but he only has 4000 HP and should go down quickly, however. ::*Melees should use their two-hour abilities, and Icarus Wing, if possible, to have TP for their best weaponskill. Mages should cast their Curaga spells, and try to keep Stoneskin (and Phalanx, if available) up. ::*Since hate is mostly irrelevant in this phase, mages should feel free to spam spells. :*The battle ends after the second phase. The Shadow Lord gives experience points for a Level 60 mob. *After the Shadow Lord is defeated, another cutscene occurs. Once the cutscene ends, you will be transported back to the entrance of Castle Zvahl Baileys. You will also receive the key item Shadow Fragment. *'Note:' At this point, you can now take Lion's offer and visit Norg to begin the Zilart missions. In addition, you may later return to Xarcabard for the initial cutscene to begin Dynamis. *Speak to Halver for another cutscene. You will be promoted to Rank 6. *Report back to Prince Trion in the Great Hall for a cutscene (not in Prince Trion's Room). Strategy *This fight can be soloed by a RDM/NIN or PUP/WAR or /NIN. Taking about 17 minutes for RDM, 9 to 11 minutes for PUP. Also soloable by a 75MNK/NIN with Formless Strikes, taking 6:55. *Also able to be soloed by SCH/RDM at level 73 with little to no difficulty. High staff skill recommended to gain TP and use Spirit Taker during magic invulnerability times. Helix spells used around 51% can greatly help for the first magical invulnerability. Gravity/Bind then Nuke strategy used. *Duoed by 75MNK/DNC & 75WAR/NIN Breaking Record @ 3:45 Fast Burn, Raging Rush Right Before Immunity Then Mnk Formless Strikes / Asuran Fist {Agent & Ukiyasan Of Bahamut} *Soloed as 75DRG/NIN with some difficulty during the immunity to physical attacks. May or may not need to 2 Hour, depends on how safely you want to do this fight. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders:Head to Castle Zvahl in Xarcabard. Visit Chateau d'Oraguille to learn more.